New Girl, Bad Rep
by Celest and Twyla
Summary: This story is about a new girl joining Hogwarts for her 5th year. She's a pure blood from a family as powerful of the Malfoys. Peolple think that, just like the Malfoys, they support YouKnowWho. Do they? Do the Malfoys?


Okay, so this story is set in the 5th year of Hogwarts. I'm going to make up a lot of different things for the 'protocol' of pure blood wiches and wizards. I'll kind of explain it in the chapter but if you have questions ask me. Also I'm thinking of adding links for some of the more major out fits on my page when the time comes. What do you think of that? Anyways, enjoy.

Any made up 'protocol' rules I have are just that, made up.

Disclaimer: what do you think?

* * *

Draco Malfoys' POV:

My parents and myself were walking in Diagon Alley. My mother wanted to go shopping and of course had to drag us along. I wasn't to put out about it though. I knew that father would buy me the new Firebolt 3000 as a bribe to get me not to complain. So we were just walking out of a high-end boutique when a filthy looking (I mean literally) jumped in front of us and before my father could say anything started to insult us.

"You pure bloods think your all that don't you" the disgusting creature said. "You think that every one should boy down before you ". At this he spat at our feet. He was causing quite a commotion. Despicable.

We stood there cool and collected. "And your think just beca" at this he was cut off because my father decided to make a retort.

"What is the meaning of this, why does one such as you think you can speak to me is such a manner" his voice was calm and collected, but had a sharp edge to it.

"I can because some one needs to speak up to you pure blood that think so highly of themselves and bring you down to earth."

Serenity's (my OC) POV:

I was just walking out of the hotel my family and myself were staying in and say some, thing, walk in front of a very noble looking pure blood family. From the blond almost white hair of the father and son and the steal gray eyes I deducted that they were Malfoys. The thing started to ramble off about how we pure bloods were all high and mighty. It was making me sick; I was able to keep a passive expression on my face though. I was impressed when the Malfoys were able to do the same. Even more impressed with the voice that the father used to address that vermin that was in front of them. Insulting us.

When the useless little fleabag said "I can because someone needs to speak up to you pure bloods that think so highly of themselves and bring you down to earth."

I decided to intervene. So before any of the Malfoys could respond I spoke up. "See you actually get it, bravo. You are speaking up. Up to your superiors. See the reason that pure blood like those you so blatantly insult and pure bloods themselves is the fact that we actually have manners. And we know how to conduct ourselves, which you obviously do not. We also don't drink away all our money like you, which is apparent from the odor you give off. We can conduct ourselves in the wearing would without making such scenes as you have."

"I wasn't talking to you," said the filthy fleabag as I have now come to call him. "No you were insulting pure bloods and seeing as I am one I take insult to your remarks and decided to put you in your place. Even though I'm certain that they could have done it without me." I said gesturing to the Malfoys as I said 'they'.

During this the Malfoys had been regarding me with cool eyes. Not the father decided to end this and said in a venomous voice "Now scat and don't let me catch you at this idiocy again of you'll find yourself in St. Mango's faster that your teeth rot." The fleabag ran. Then just like well bread pure bloods they completely ignored their audience and turned to me.

As is proper I waited for the oldest male to address me. "Good to meet you miss, my name is Luscious Malfoy, this is my wife Narcissa (is that his wife? Sp?) Malfoy, and my son Draco."

I gave a slight tilt of the head to show that I acknowledge his superiority as the older male and head of a household. I do not show any more respect than that to signify that my family name is just as equal in power wealth or both. He raises one delicate eyebrow slightly at this. Then I gave my introduction. "Pleasure to make you acquaintance, my name is Serenity Deaconess"

* * *

Well what do you think? I need to get at least five reviews before I update. Flames are excepted and used to burn school text books!

MJ


End file.
